Cause perdue
by LittleHiddenAngel
Summary: Post Marionette 3x09 - SPOILERS - "Mais elle ne montra rien. Rien de plus que d'ordinaire. Un peu plus de colère, peut-être. Un peu plus de douleur. Du mépris, probablement. Son lot quotidien, en somme."


Il était tard et elle était toujours au bureau. Leur nouvelle affaire leur prenait beaucoup de temps de recherches et les nouvelles pistes se multipliaient mais n'aboutissaient à rien. Pourtant, aussi prenante que pouvait être cette nouvelle enquête, elle ne justifiait pas qu'elle reste si tard. Les pistes seraient toujours là demain et de toute façon, à cette heure tardive, plus personne ne répondait pour lui permettre de confirmer ou d'infirmer qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. La vérité, c'est qu'elle évitait au maximum de rentrer chez elle. Elle soupira, sentant l'inévitable approcher, résignée. Elle referma les dossiers et posa son visage sur ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur la table. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à ne plus réfléchir, façon futile de gagner encore quelques secondes. Quelques minutes, peut-être.

Puis, un coup à la porte la sortit de sa transe, la faisant sursauter au passage. Elle releva le visage et le tourna vers la porte, les mains toujours devant elle. Peter entra mais resta à la porte, la main toujours la poignée, comme s'il était prêt à repartir dans la seconde. Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était –elle ne voulait pas savoir–, mais elle savait qu'il était plus de minuit passé, alors aussi fut-elle surprise de le trouver là, se croyant seule au labo, comme elle fermait toujours la porte depuis deux semaines.

Il semblait hésitant, gêné, presque timide. Il était toujours comme ça ces derniers temps. Elle détestait ce malaise qu'elle sentait dans le moindre de leurs rapports, elle détestait lire toute sa culpabilité dans ses yeux dès qu'elle croisait son regard, elle détestait lire toute la colère dans les siens quand elle se regardait dans la glace. Elle détestait ça, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Et aussi fort qu'elle aurait voulu le détester, lui, elle en était incapable. Et c'était bien là le plus difficile. C'était bien ce qui faisait le plus mal.

- Je rentre, dit-il enfin, incertain. J'ai vu la lumière et je…

Il se sentit maladroit et pataud. Il détestait ça. Il n'aurait pas dû entrer. A en juger par le regard froid qu'elle lui adressait, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Elle ne l'était d'ailleurs jamais, raison de plus qui aurait dû le dissuader de frapper à sa porte. Réalisant qu'elle le fixait toujours, les lèvres pincées et gardant obstinément le silence, il esquissa un sourire nerveux pour dissiper vainement la gêne qu'il ressentait.

- Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne soirée, acheva-t-il, en regrettant déjà la spontanéité de son geste.

Elle le fixa un moment, sa bouche perdit son expression crispée, sans pour autant sourire. Enfin, elle hocha la tête, sans même prendre la peine de prendre la parole. Il n'insista pas, réalisant qu'il avait sans doute évité une tempête, sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'avait déclenchée. Du moins, à cet instant précis, car les foudres de sa colère, il les subissait à longueur de journée depuis leur échange dans ce jardin. Il lui lança un dernier regard et ne manqua pas de noter les cernes sous ses yeux. Il fut à deux doigts de lui dire de rentrer se reposer mais renonça. Il ne se sentait même pas le droit de lui témoigner son inquiétude quant à sa fatigue évidente. Il ne se sentait en droit de rien envers elle. Entre son sentiment de culpabilité et les barrières qu'elle dressait contre lui, il se sentait ligoté et bâillonné, simplement autorisé à observer sans commenter.

Il ferma la porte, fit un pas en levant les yeux vers le labo vide et silencieux. Il fit un autre pas. Puis un autre. Et finalement il s'arrêta. Il fit une petite moue triste avant de soupirer, tout aussi désabusé. Puis, il se décida. Il allait sans doute le regretter, il allait sans doute devoir en payer le prix, il allait sans doute provoquer l'inverse de ce qu'il voulait. Mais il le devait. Il revint sur ses pas et ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, la seconde fois, elle releva la tête comme la première fois pour l'observer. Mais cette fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de recomposer son visage impénétrable, laissant filtrer sa surprise de le trouver toujours là. Il ne sembla pas le noter, mais elle remarqua la soudaine détermination de son visage, qui contrastait avec les expressions gênées et nerveuses qu'il arborait à longueur de journée ces derniers temps, dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle. Et cette détermination lui fit peur, car son retrait et sa prise de distance hésitants étaient confortables. Elle attendit, anxieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu changer en l'espace d'une poignée de secondes.

- Olivia, dit-il en restant malgré tout à la porte, sans la tenir cette fois, pourtant. Je sais que tu souffres. Je ne prétends pas comprendre dans quelle mesure ni jusqu'à quel point tu m'en veux, mais…

Il s'interrompit et soupira, cherchant visiblement ses mots sans trouver ce qui pouvait bien exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle n'intervint pas, même si elle aurait pu. Elle aurait pu simplement lui demander de se taire et de repartir sans avoir cette discussion. Il l'aurait sans doute fait. Mais elle garda le silence, lui accordant le droit de vider son sac comme il le lui avait permis lors de leur dernière conversation –son monologue, pour être exact–. Droit qu'elle ne s'estimait même pas lui devoir, cependant, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait accepter de lui à l'heure actuelle. C'était tout ce dont elle se sentait capable de faire pour lui. Alors, elle l'écouta.

- Quelle que soit la punition que tu penses que je mérite, je l'ai déjà endurée, annonça-t-il.

Les mots mêmes de Walter. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de comprendre Walter, réalisa-t-il soudain. Presque. Il l'observa une seconde, cherchant à transpercer la carapace d'indifférence qu'elle érigeait contre lui, pour deviner ses pensées. Mais elle ne montra rien. Rien de plus que d'ordinaire. Un peu plus de colère, peut-être. Un peu plus de douleur. Du mépris, probablement. Son lot quotidien, en somme. Et savoir qu'il contribuait aussi à ça.

- Je l'endure toujours, acheva-t-il en cédant cette fois.

Puis il sortit. Sans attendre de réponse qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas donnée. Il n'attendait plus rien.

Elle l'observa disparaitre, l'air pensif, avant de s'appuyer au dos de sa chaise.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle quand elle entendit la porte du labo claquer.

Elle l'était vraiment. Désolée de sa vie actuelle, désolée de se sentir aussi blessée, désolée de leurs rapports actuels, désolée d'être en colère. Désolée pour tout. Elle le pensait vraiment.

- Mais je ne peux pas, dit-elle à la pièce vide et silencieuse.

Ça aussi, elle le pensait pleinement.


End file.
